


The Cat Whisperer

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Wrong Number AU, a lot of fluff, aged up younger paladins, hopefully cuteness, mostly shiro and allura, shallura - Freeform, the gang will show up eventually though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: When Shiro gets a cat picture from an unknown number, he can't resist texting back. Before long, an unlikely friendship starts to develop.OR: The Shallura Wrong Number AU that no one asked for.





	1. Who Doesn't Love Cat Pics

+++  
[unknown number] guuuueeeeeeeesssss whaaaaattttt  
[unknown number] sent you a picture: newcat.jpg  
[unknown number] I finally got the cat! Her name's Juniberry and I brought her home today and she's so shy and nervous but I already love her soooo much!

  
[you] OH MY GOODNESS THAT IS THE CUTEST CAT I'VE EVER SEEN. She is adorable! Is she a rescue cat?  
[you] Also… you have the wrong number

  
[unknown number] oh gosh I'm so sorry!  
[unknown number] and yeah, she's a rescue cat. How did you know?

  
[you] I used to work at the Voltron Cat Shelter so I recognise the tag on her collar  
[you] if it's not obvious I love cats so… feel free to send as many cat pictures as you want

  
[unknown number] wow that's so weird that I texted you by mistake and you worked at the exact same shelter?!?  
[unknown number] *x-files music plays in the background*

  
[you] ha! Just a weird coincidence I guess  
[you] don't worry about the cat being shy she'll warm up to you soon enough  
[you] sent a picture: soot.jpg  
[you] this is Soot. I adopted him when I worked at the shelter. He spent three weeks hiding under the bed but now he won't leave me alone

  
[unknown number] aaawww cute! Well I'm glad you like random cat pics from strangers lol  
[unknown number] thanks for the tips. anyway I'll stop bothering you, sorry!

[you] it's okay you weren't bothering me. So I guess… thanks for the cat pic? :)

[unknown number] you're welcome weird cat stranger!

+++

[you] you coming in today? My physio got moved to 3 so you'll have to come after 5  
[you] wait… sorry! I texted you by mistake, I was trying to text my brother and your chat popped up first

[weird cat stranger] hey it's okay  
[weird cat stranger] good luck with your physio!

[you] thanks :)  
[you] good luck with the cat lol

[weird cat stranger] sent you a picture: juniberry.jpg  
[weird cat stranger] she's getting along great  
[weird cat stranger] I know you like cat pics lol

[you] cute!  
[you] and yeah I do love those cat pics

[weird cat stranger] I have you saved in my phone as 'weird cat stranger' just fyi

[you] it's weird cos… I have u saved under the same name lol

[weird cat stranger] uuuummmmmm what?!? Lol I don't believe you  
[weird cat stranger] pics or it didn't happen

[you] sent a screenshot: proof.jpg  
[you] there ya go weird cat stranger

[weird cat stranger] sent you a screenshot: samesies.jpg  
[weird cat stranger] oh snap! Lol  
[weird cat stranger] this is so wild I have to tell all my friends

[you] fine but… please don't make me out to be a weirdo. I'm actually a pretty normal dude

[weird cat stranger] righttttttttt… I'll have to take your word for it

+++

[weird cat stranger] I know this is a bit out of the blue but… can I ask you a cat-related question

[you] yeah sure

[weird cat stranger] Juniberry doesn't like my brother. She gets skittish whenever he's in the room and tries to scratch him. Whenever he tries to pet her or play with her she starts howling  
[weird cat stranger] any ideas for how to win a cat's trust?

[you] yeah the trick with cats is the same as the trick for kids. You gotta be patient and let the cat come to you. Sit still and be neutral, let the cat get comfortable around you. She'll approach you when she's ready, in the meantime tell your brother to try and sit still and quiet around her until she learns to trust him

[weird cat stranger] oh Lord this is gonna be a nightmare  
[weird cat stranger] my brother CANNOT sit still

[you] well you can try bribing Juniberry with food but honestly the best way is to let the cat come to you on her own terms

[weird cat stranger] ugh I'll try. Thanks for the advice

[you] yeah sure. Let me know how it goes

+++

[weird cat stranger] IT'S WORKING. JUNIBERRY TRUSTS MY BROTHER

[you] oh great! Glad it worked!

[weird cat stranger] are you some kind of cat whisperer or something? How did you know it would work?

[you] well I did work in a cat shelter. Plus it's just kind of intuitive if you think about it  
[you] lots of people rush in because the cat is cute and they want to pet it and pick it up. But from the cat's point of view a weird strange person is just invading their personal space.

[weird cat stranger] wow… I was kidding but… you really ARE a cat whisperer

[you] if you wanna put it like that lol

[weird cat stranger] I'm changing your name in my phone to 'Cat Whisperer'

[you] well it's better than weird cat stranger so… I'll take it

[weird cat stranger] you saved ME as 'weird cat stranger'

[you] lol should I change it? I'll just call you Juniberry's mom

[weird cat stranger] if you're gonna change it put my actual name  
[weird cat stranger] it's Allura

[you] if we're exchanging names then you can save me as Shiro

[weird cat stranger] oh no I like the name Cat Whisperer way too much I'm keeping it

[you] great…

[weird cat stranger] how come you always reply to my messages so quickly? Don't you have a job? Or a life?

[you] not at the moment  
[you] I'm actually in hospital

[weird cat stranger] wait really? Omg are you okay?  
[weird cat stranger] well I mean… obviously you're not okay you're in hospital. Sorry that was insensitive of me

[you] no it's okay. I was riding my bike and I got hit by a lorry. I'm in hospital recovering  
[you] that's… actually why I was pretty glad you texted me. I don't get a lot of visitors and I spend most of my time doing rehab and watching TV. It gets pretty boring after a while

[weird cat stranger] wow I'm so sorry. I'm glad I could help brighten your day lol  
[weird cat stranger] if you ever want any more cat pics let me know :)

+++

[Allura] are you a weird stalker or something?

[you] uuuuummmmmmm…

[Allura] I told my stepdad about you and he freaked out  
[Allura] are you catfishing me?

[you] no lol. I swear I am literally just a normal dude who knows a lot about cats

[Allura] I'm not sure if I should trust you

[you] well… you don't have to. You can delete my number and we never have to talk again

[Allura] what if I need your cat whispering powers?

[you] are you really worried?  
[you] my name's Takashi Shirogane but everyone calls me Shiro. I'm 25. Before I got side-swiped by a lorry I was a bike messenger. If you go to Kerberos Couriers on 82nd street they'll tell you I'm for real  
[you] I swear I'm not a weird stalker

[Allura] sorry. I just don't really know anything about you

[you] well I don't know anything about you either. I know more about your cat than I do about you

[Allura] fair enough. Okay here goes: my name's Allura Prince, I'm 26, I work at a charity called Altean Aid that supports grassroots projects in developing countries

[you] it's nice to meet you  
[you] well… not 'meet' but… you get what I'm saying

[Allura] yeah lol

[you] if you go by the delivery shop ask for Matt Holt, he knows me best he'll tell you I'm legit

[Allura] it's okay I trust you

[you] you don't have to talk to me if you feel uncomfortable. I won't mind if you check my alibi lol  
[you] obviously… I can't really check yours cos I'm stuck in a hospital bed and it's hard to snoop from in here so…

[Allura] you realise *I* could be catfishing *you*

[you] I'm honestly so bored I think I'd go along with it just for something to do

+++

[you] hey

[Allura] hey

[you] I am very bored please tell me you have an exciting cat update  
[you] I honestly don't care if you're a creepy old dude at this point I just want someone to talk to

[Allura] Juniberry will sleep on my bed now  
[Allura] you wanna see a pic?

[you] YES PLEASE I LIVE FOR CAT PICS

[Allura] sent you a picture: Juniberrysleeping.jpg

[you] UGH I'M DYING WITH HOW CUTE SHE IS LOOK AT THOSE LIL PAWS

[Allura] are you sure you're a grown man?

[you] honestly? No

[Allura] whoever you are you're funny  
[Allura] sent you a picture: mysmolfluffball.jpg

[you] wait… who's that in the picture with Juniberry?

[Allura] that's me lol. Well half my face

[you] ~~wow… you look so pretty~~  
[you] ~~you look really nice~~  
[you] ~~you're… you're cute~~

[Allura] that bad, huh? I can see you typing a message lol

[you] nooooooo lol I'm just… okay I'm trying to find a way to tell you how nice you look without coming across as creepy  
[you] I mean you look like a nice person  
[you] sorry I'll shut up now

[Allura] haha no you don't have to. Thanks for saying I look nice  
[Allura] it's probably cos the pic's so blurry you can't see my face properly

[you] so send me a good pic and I'll update my opinion lol

[Allura] sent you a picture: whatismyface.jpg

[you] you're really pretty  
[you] I can see you typing lol just say something

[Allura] I'm tryna act like I know I'm pretty but I'm lowkey really flattered that you like my pic  
[Allura] okay your turn

[you] okay well I don't have any photos of me after the accident but I can send you an older pic hang on  
[you] sent a picture: goosehilltrailday.jpg  
[you] I rode up Goose Hill Trail with some friends of mine and I took this picture at the top with my brother. He's the sulky-looking kid in the red jacket

[Allura] you look really sweet

[you] lol you can't tell that from a pic

[Allura] yeah I can you have your brother in a headlock and you're laughing. You look sweet that's my opinion of you  
[Allura] anyway I already know you worked in a cat shelter as a cat whisperer so this just confirms my opinion of you as a huge softie

[you] I didn't work as a cat whisperer! That's not a real job

[Allura] it should be

[you] true  
[you] I should tell you though… I look a bit different after the accident

[Allura] different like how?

[you] well I have a huge scar over the bridge of my nose  
[you] plus I lost my right arm

[Allura] wait you lost your arm?  
[Allura] omg Shiro I'm so sorry. I didn't realise your accident was that bad

[you] yeah it was pretty spectacular  
[you] I haven't actually taken a picture of myself since because I look so different

[Allura] I can understand that. It must be really weird

[you] yeah it is. The scar is not so bad but when I look in the mirror I expect to see an arm and it's not there. I just don't look like myself anymore  
[you] I'm right-handed as well so now I can't do anything. I have to learn to do everything with my left hand. I can't even write

[Allura] Can I… make a weird suggestion?

[you] Go for it

[Allura] It sounds odd but… maybe taking selfies would help?  
[Allura] I don't tell people this a lot but… Most of the girls in my school were white and there was this group of them who used to call me ugly and disgusting all the time. I had a pretty rough time of it but what really helped was taking pictures of myself  
[Allura] I know it seems a bit counterintuitive, but when you take a picture of yourself you control the image. So you can see yourself how you want to be seen and not how others see you. When I started taking pictures of myself I started to feel like those girls were wrong and that I could be pretty and look good. I liked how I looked and it didn't matter what anyone else thought of me  
[Allura] I dunno tell me to shut up this is all garbage

[you] no no this actually makes a lot of sense

[Allura] like… you can reclaim your image of yourself if you take a selfie and say 'this is me, this is who I am'  
[Allura] like sure I have dark skin and maybe that's not seen as 'beautiful' by some people but if I can take a picture of myself and look at it and think 'wow I look so pretty' I feel like I can reclaim that narrative about myself. I'm not ugly even if I don't fit society's narrow definition of beauty

[you] Allura you are definitely not ugly. But also you are making a really good point and I didn't think of it this way  
[you] I think my problem is that I've always been very active. I used to work out and my body has never let me down. Until the accident. And now my arm is literally just gone and I suddenly feel really fragile  
[you] ugh I'm terrible at this does that even make sense?

[Allura] yeah of course it does

[you] so like… because I see myself as so athletic and physical I have a hard time seeing myself as the guy without the arm

[Allura] yeah I get that  
[Allura] so maybe you could… I dunno, just take a picture of yourself where you still look like a physical athletic person. If that makes sense? If you can look at the picture and think 'I'm still that same active guy' then maybe you can like… see yourself as still being that guy even if you're missing an arm  
[Allura] I am trying to be supportive but I don't know if it's working or if I'm talking nonsense

[you] no this is really helpful actually. Because I see what you mean.  
[you] ever since the accident I have avoided taking pictures of myself or looking at myself because I can't see myself the same way I used to. I feel like I'm a completely different person now

[Allura] I don't think you are though?  
[Allura] I mean obviously you are facing some challenges but you can still be an athletic and active person even after your injury  
[Allura] plus if all else fails you can always be a one-armed cat whisperer

[you] ha! I should ask them to make my prosthetic cat-friendly  
[you] I'll get a cat toy instead of a hand

[Allura] see if they can install a laser pointer in your finger or something

[you] loooollllll  
[you] i would be the ultimate cat whisperer

[Allura] I'm glad to see you're finally accepting your identity as the cat whisperer

[you] Allura can I ask you a weird favour?

[Allura] sure

[you] can I send you a selfie? I wanna try this reclaiming your image thing

[Allura] yeah go for it

[you] sent a picture: thecatwhisperer.jpg  
[you] it took me five minutes to take this but I sorta don't hate it

[Allura] I like it! You caught your good side. And you still look really sweet.

[you] the scar is sorta growing on me

[Allura] it makes you look really dashing  
[Allura] also you could make up all sorts of interesting stories about how you got it

[you] I'm gonna tell people I'm a pirate

[Allura] ha! They'd probably believe it

[you] ugh hang on the nurse just came round and told me to turn the lights out

[Allura] why?

[you] it's like 2am

[Allura] WHAT? OMG I have work in the morning

[you] sorry!

[Allura] nah don't be sorry. I actually really enjoy talking to you

[you] yeah same  
[you] thanks for the advice and everything. It was really helpful

[Allura] no problem. Chat soon?

[you] you bet  
[you] goodnight

+++


	2. You're a Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that Shiro would pick a pun for a username, right?

+++

[you] sent a picture: physio.jpg

[you] physio today, look it's a picture of me and you can see my stump and I actually don't hate it

[Allura] wow you look great. Who took this?

[you] Keith. My brother

[Alllura] sent you a picture: ootd.jpg

[Allura] I dyed my hair white. What do you think?

[you] ~~you look stunning~~

[you] ~~woah~~

[you] ~~I can't believe a girl as pretty as you wants to talk to me~~

[you] you look stunning. It really suits you

[Allura] haha 'stunning' is a strong word

[you] well I'm stunned

[Allura] aww you're sweet

+++

[you] I was thinking about what you said about pictures

[you] I decided to make an Instagram account to document my recovery

[Allura] that sounds like such a great idea!

[you] any tips?

[Allura] I think honesty is the real key to reaching out to people. A lot of people get on IG and try to make themselves look as good as possible. But you'll reach more people if you're just honest and put yourself out there and don't try to sugar coat it.

[Allura] it can be scary making yourself vulnerable like that but people will relate more and you'll find the whole experience more rewarding

[you] cool thanks. That sounds like really smart advice

[you] I'm never sure how honest to be on social media. I always feel like I'm oversharing

[Allura] well there's obviously certain lines you shouldn't cross lol

[Allura] but I don't think being honest about your feelings or your struggles is 'oversharing'. I think if you open up about your experience you'll be able to connect with people in a meaningful way

[Allura] also everyone loves cat pics so post plenty of those and you should be golden

[you] ha! I'll keep it in mind

[you] I actually haven't seen my cat in weeks. They don't let cats visit the hospital

[Allura] oh no! :(

[Allura] okay do you wanna know something pathetic

[you] what

[Allura] when i'm staying late at work… I facetime with Juniberry

[Allura] DON'T LAUGH

[you] I'm not laughing

He's laughing

[Allura] I don't believe you

[you] that's such a cat person thing to do

[you] do you do little cute voices and tell her mommy's gonna be home soon?

[Allura] ugh I wish I hadn't told you

[you] no I'm glad you did it's a great idea. I'm gonna facetime with Soot

[Allura] you're gonna do the thing you made fun of me for doing

[you] yeah cos it's a great idea

[you] funny, but great

[Allura] I don't know why I still talk to you

[you] I don't know why you talk to me either

[Allura] you're lucky you're cute

_haha what?_

+++

**@shiroic_sacrifice** posted a photo

I'm not very good at introductions, but here goes: I'm Shiro. I'm 25. And two months ago, I got hit by a lorry and lost an arm. This was a really tough experience for me - overnight, I went from being a bike messenger and an all-round active guy to being the man without the arm. Recovery has been tough, but the hardest part of all has been getting used to looking at myself in the mirror and seeing a stump instead of an arm. But a very wise friend told me that pictures - especially selfies - can help me reclaim my image of myself. So this is me, stump and all. Peace xx #amputee #scars #recovery

[3 people like this]

+++

[Allura] did you make your IG yet?

[Allura] let me know when you do and I'll be your first follower

[you] yeah I made it. It's @shiroic_sacrifice

[Allura] is that a pun name

[you] ugh yes

[Allura] don't say ugh it's adorable

[you] I knew it was a bad idea

[Allura] it's not! Don't change it lol

[Allura] okay I followed you. @starprincessallura

[you] cool can I follow you back?

[Allura] of course you dork. I need you to like all my selfies

[you] oh great I solved the mystery of why you keep talking to me. Validation

[Allura] yep that's right. I keep you around so you can like all my pictures and tell me I'm pretty

[you] lol you already know I think you're pretty

[Allura] And now I need you to like all my selfies

[you] I'm looking at them now

[you] wait

[you] Allura

[you] are you a model?!?!?

[Allura] what? Oh no! hahaha no no no

[Allura] I do a bit of modelling part time. My job doesn't pay very well and it's only three days a week so I make a bit of extra money doing a few modelling shoots

[you] soooooooo… you ARE a model

[Allura] No! it's just a part-time thing!

[you] your IG is full of modelling shots

[Allura] it's not FULL of them I just… I like those shots!

[Allura] urgh unfollow me you dork

[you] I don't know why you're so annoyed about this. I think it's great. I said you were stunning now I have proof that other people think so too :)

[Allura] can you stop being cute about this please

[you] it's in my nature. You've been calling me 'sweet' since we started talking I don't see why you want me to stop now

[Allura] because it's embarrassing! I'm not like… a proper model, I've just done a few catalogue shoots and some ads

[Allura] I'm just a normal person who occasionally gets her photo taken by professionals

[you] fine fine

[you] hang on I need to go through your feed and like every single selfie

[you] should I also leave nice comments?

[Allura] please no my friends will think I have a mysterious new boyfriend

[you] oh yeah we can't have that. Better just let them think I'm your cat whisperer

[Allura] no they think you're my friend. Which you are

[you] I'll take that :)

[you] what's this one of you in a white dress?

 [Allura] wedding shoot for a local bridal shop

_you look like a work of art_

[you] i love what they did with your hair

[Allura] I really liked it too! I put a cap over it that night so I could wear it the next day to a party lol

[you] now that's smart

[Allura] Shiro you don't have to like every single picture

[Allura] I have 16 notifications that all say '@shiroic_sacrifice likes your photo'

[you] no no you said ALL your selfies I gotta be thorough

[Allura] I take it back just make sure you like the new ones whenever I post them

[you] okay fine

[you] can't believe I'm friends with a model

[Allura] Shiro!

[you] sorry… sorry :P

+++

**@shiroic_sacrifice** posted a photo

Physio in the grounds of St Bethan's Hospital with the team. These two stressed-out grad students are Hunk and Pidge, and they're part of my rehab team. The other guy is Ulaz, my physiotherapist. Today's lesson: throwing and catching left-handed! #amputee #recovery #rehab

**@itspidge** and **@hunka_burning_love** liked this

**@only_the_moon_understands** left a comment: you were terrible at this fyi

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: keith please get a less emo username you're ruining my aesthetic

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: looking good :)

+++

[Allura] what's this hospital you're at? I just assumed you were in the Central

[you] oh… no. it's a private hospital

[you] long story but… after the accident I got recruited for a clinical trial and they moved me up to St Bethan's for the treatment. I have to get closely monitored all the time and do this really intense physio regime. I have to stay in the hospital pretty much full time for the first phase of the trial

[Allura] oh I see. Is it nice up there? The pics look nice

[you] yeah it is actually. I get a decent room to myself. And they have me on a strict diet so they keep making me really nice meals

[Allura] how's your rehab going?

[you] it's going great actually. I'm learning to write with my left hand and it's hilarious. It looks like toddler writing

[Allura] oh cool so it fits with your toddler personality

[you] hey!

[Allura] (Face Throwing A Kiss )

[you] ~~did you just blow me a kiss~~

[you] ~~are you flirting with me?~~

[you] excuse me don't be cute about this. Being cute is my thing. Get your own thing

[Allura] what? I'm just borrowing it. Friends let friends borrow their stuff

[Allura] speaking of which… did you facetime with your cat?

[you] uuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

[you] yeah I did

[Allura] IT'S THE BEST RIGHT?

[you] lol yeah Soot was so excited it was really cute

[Allura] aaawww adorable

[Allura] okay I gotta go, catch you later?

[you] sure

+++

[Allura] quick question: is it okay to vent to you?

[you] if you need to, sure

[Allura] okay great!

[Allura] AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

[Allura] I HATE EVERYTHING

[you] rough day huh

[Allura] Just… family stuff

[Allura] Plus one of my sponsors pulled funding for this project I'm running. I'm just so upset and annoyed about it all

[you] what's the project?

[Allura] It's with this women's group in Arusia that's setting up schools and colleges for girls. I had this big name sponsor who wanted to help us fund it, but they pulled out. Because apparently no one knows where Arusia is and it's not 'prestigious' enough to fund :(

[you] okay so your sponsors are huge jerks basically

[you] GOD that's so petty now I'm really annoyed too

[Allura] right!?!?!?!

[Allura] I mean geez I get it, it's a tiny country no one's ever heard of, but why agree to fund it in the first place if you just wanted to stick your name on something to make yourself look good?

[Allura] all the famous causes get loads of donations! They don't need extra money! Ugh we really need funds for these little obscure projects in small countries and no one wants to fund them at all!

[you] that sucks I'm really sorry

[Allura] I'm just so upset about it all right now

[Allura] I want to be rich and fix the world ugh I hate everything

[you] it's a times like this that you really need to cuddle your cat

[Allura] yeah I'm holding Juniberry and she's helping actually

[Allura] yet again the mighty cat whisperer is correct

[you] I really hope you find someone else to fund your project. It sounds really good.

[Allura] thanks

[you] so this is a bit random but… the company I'm doing the clinical trial with has a charitable giving policy so… I could maybe ask if they want to fund your project?

[you] I dunno if they will but I could ask if you like?

[Allura] OMG THAT WOULD BE AMAZING YOU ARE THE SWEETEST EVER

[Allura] how are you so nice

[you] lol chill I dunno if they'll say yes

[Allura] do you think they'll listen to you? I mean you're just one guy on a random trial

[you] well… thing is the trial I'm on is actually pretty small. There's only twelve people in phase 1 and only four people will go through to phase 2. Cos it's such a small group we all know the scientists running it and I've spoken to the company rep several times.

[you] it's a very early stage trial for something really experimental. a lot of important people are involved and they keep coming down to the hospital to check how things are going

[Allura] This is all sounding really mysterious lol

[you] Okay I can tell you what it is but you have to keep it a secret cos it's VERY experimental and under wraps and everything's top secret

[Allura] ARE YOU A SPY what is happening right now

[Allura] I won't tell anyone but I'm dying to know

[you] well… the company is called Galra Tech and they make robotic limbs for amputees. When I had my accident I got approached to take part in a test run for a robotic arm that interfaces with the brain. It's basically the first working prototype they've ever made but it's never been tried on an actual person

[Allura] WOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH

[you] haha yeah that's what I said lol

[you] so for phase 1 we have to do a lot of this intense physio and rehab where they wire our brains up to a computer, and we learn to control a robot arm that's on a table. We all get tested on how well we can interface with the electronics and control the arm. If we can make it pick things up, stuff like that. The four best participants get put forward to phase 2, where they get the arm attached like a regular prosthetic. So if I do really well at the rehab and get good at controlling the arm they'll fit me for the prosthetic version

[you] basically… I could have a robotic arm

[Allura] That is WILD I can't believe you're gonna get a Luke Skywalker arm!!!!

[you] looollll will you calm down?

[you] it's not as fancy as a Star Wars arm but it's pretty neat. But I don't know if I'll get it. I have to do well in phase 1

[Allura] sorry I'm just really excited. This sounds like such an amazing invention

[you] Allura you can't tell anyone okay? It's all very hush-hush and we're not supposed to talk to people about it

[Allura] I won't tell I promise. But it will be hard to keep this a secret cos my brother is a huge Star Wars fan and I just wanna tell him I know Luke Skywalker

[you] okay first and foremost, I'm way cooler than Luke Skywalker

[you] and secondly, I don't even know if I'll get the prosthetic yet

[Allura] Hey I'm just trying to be positive lol

[Allura] real talk: are you excited about maybe getting a robot arm?

[you] I… don't know? It's weird… I just haven't let myself get that far ahead. The practice we do is really tiring and takes so much concentration so I don't know how well I'm doing. I don't know if they'll pick me to get the prosthetic. I don't want to get excited over it and then it doesn't happen and I'm just disappointed

[you] I mean it would be amazing to get a prosthetic that advanced because it can do so much

[you] but also… it looks more like a hand? Maybe that sounds really petty, but so many functional prostheses look like hooks or claws and they weird me out a bit. This Galra prosthetic actually looks like an arm and has a hand at the end. But it's still functional.

[Allura] I don't think that's petty at all. I don't think it's petty to want a hand that looks like a hand

[you] I mean you can get a lifelike prosthetic but they typically don't have much functionality. It looks real but it can't do anything. You always have to trade off function for appearance

[you] I want a prosthetic I can actually use but I also want it to look lifelike. Or at least look like a hand. And with this trial I could actually get both

[Allura] wow Shiro I really really hope you get it. I really do. I know how much it would mean to you

[Allura] but even if you do end up with a hook for a hand I'll still think you're a cool person and a really sweet guy

[you] not a hook. I'm getting a cat toy remember

[Allura] oh yeah for your cat whisperer career. How could I forget

[you] could it be… you no longer think of me as the cat whisperer?

[Allura] I will always think of you as the cat whisperer

[Allura] but I also think of you as a really good friend and just an all-around great person

He can't keep the grin off his face

[you] you're pretty great too ya know

[Allura] well I think we both knew that already

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Allura would be a model - I mean, she's pretty stunning.
> 
> A note on ages: I had to age up the younger paladins so the story would work. So Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance are all in their early twenties. They will all show up eventually :)
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat, my username is smolsarcasticraspberry


	3. A Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Space Dad!

+++

 **@shiroic_sacrifice** posted a photo

I tried to take a picture that I like today but… I failed. Because today I just flat out hate the way I look. The scar across my nose looks hideous. The stress of the accident turned my fringe white and no matter what I do with it, I still don't like it. And I hate the stump of my arm SO MUCH today. I just hate it. I tried really hard to find an angle where these things don't bother me but I couldn't. So here it is: I hate this picture, I hate how I look, and I miss the HELL out of my arm #amputee #rehab #thisisabadday

+++

[Allura] hey you okay?

[Allura] I saw your IG post, you wanna talk about it?

[you] you don't wanna hear about this crap

[Allura] I do if you want to talk about it

[you] ugh

[you] physio just went really badly today and when physio goes badly I hate everything

[you] I hate not being able to do things and I hate that I have to relearn really easy tasks. I hate that I can't write my name or catch a ball or cut my own food. Everything is really difficult and I feel like it's never gonna be easy again. I just want to go back to how things were and I can't and I look like an ugly deformed mess

[Allura] no you don't Shiro. You don't okay?

[Allura] I have… an idea. Do you want to actually talk?

[Allura] like on skype. I can video call you

_say yes say yes say yes say yes say yes_

[Allura] I'm in bed with Juniberry so you can see her too if that helps. You told me to cuddle my cat when I was feeling down and I know you can't cuddle Soot but you can facetime with me and Juniberry if you want

[Allura] sorry if I'm overstepping

[you] you're not overstepping. I would love to facetime with you and your cat

[Allura] okay hang on lemme grab my laptop. Add me on skype it's Allura_princess

[you] okay I'm adding you now

Allura_princess has been added to your contacts

_okay this is actually happening_

{Incoming video call from Allura_princess}

"Hey"

"Hi"

*meow*

"Juniberry says hi too"

"Wait… Allura… are you British?"

"What? Oh - yes! Did I not tell you?"

Her laugh is like music, gentle and sweet

"No you didn't mention it"

"Sorry! Is… is this a bad thing?"

"What? No! No it's… actually kinda nice"

"This is weird, we're finally not texting"

"It's nice. I like hearing your voice after all this time"

"Yeah same"

"You wanna see Juniberry?"

She lifts up the cat and places her in front of the camera. Juniberry noses up to the screen, mewing softly

"Aawww she's cute. ~hey juniberry~ "

"She's purring. I think she likes you"

"  ~do you like the cat whisperer Juni?~ "

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"Probably not, no"

"See life is not too bad. Cats still love you"

"I guess cats don't care if you can't write your name"

"Why is it bothering you so much? You were making jokes about it before"

"It's just been one of those days. We're getting towards the end of phase one of the trial and it feels like a lot of pressure. Like… I suddenly realised that I might actually get this prosthetic."

"But I also might not get chosen. I just wanna do well, ya know? I want to get everything right."

"My progress has been really slow lately. I feel like I've ground to a halt. I keep reading about these people who climbed mountains with no arms or ran marathons with no legs. And I'm just sitting around posting pictures and trying to brush my teeth with my left hand."

"Shiro… I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"You don't have to climb Mount Everest just to prove you're getting better. Why do you have to be perfect?"

"I… I don't know."

"Are you usually a perfectionist?"

"That's the thing - I'm not. I mean… before the accident, I wasn't. But now I feel like I have to do everything perfectly."

"Why?"

Her voice is soft, and suddenly it's easy to put words to the feeling that's dragged him down these past few weeks

"Because… I want to go back to the way things were. I want everything to be the same as it was before."

"But… I can't. I'm different, and I can't go back. And I hate it."

"Different doesn't mean 'worse'. Even if things can't be exactly the same, they can still be good."

"My mum always used to tell me that if the standard you set for yourself is perfection, even doing well will feel like failure."

"I don't know why I've become like this. I never used to put this much pressure on myself."

"Well you said it yourself. You want things to go back to how they were before your accident. You want to be like those people who don't let their injuries slow them down. Even though I bet they all started out struggling to brush their teeth, just like you."

"What if I never get to their level?"

"Does it matter? It's not a competition to see who can have the most inspirational life story. Your life doesn't have to be spectacular to be worthwhile."

"How do you always have such a good perspective on things?"

"It's easier when it's not your own problems. When you're going through something it's hard to step back and think about the bigger picture. But that's what friends are for."

He tries to smile, but it's weak

"What? Is this about your scar?"

"Yeah that too. I don't know… it sounds vain but… I just hate the way it looks. I hate the way I look now. Every time I look at myself I feel broken and ugly."

"Why can't something broken be beautiful?"

_I'm not beautiful_

"The Venus de Milo doesn't have any arms either."

The smile is a little warmer this time. She makes a good point.

"Okay, I can't argue with you there. But Venus doesn't have a scar across the middle of her face."

"I like the scar. It makes you like a sexy bad boy out to make trouble."

Did she just say that out loud?

"…it makes me look like a what?"

"It makes you look like a bad boy."

"You said 'sexy bad boy'."

"No I didn't"

NOW he's smiling

"Yes you did. I distinctly heard the word 'sexy'."

"I just meant… some people would probably… consider it a sexy look."

"Not you, though."

She's blushing. He's grinning.

"Well I guess I'll just hang up and sink into a hole now."

"No! No… Don't go. I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too."

Now he's blushing and she's grinning

"Oh! The main company rep is coming to the hospital tomorrow so I'm gonna ask her about your project."

"Aw, thank you. It doesn't matter if you can't though."

"No I'll make sure I do. It's important."

"I don't know why I started working for this non-profit. All the projects we work with are in these tiny, obscure places no one's ever heard of. No one ever wants to fund anything or come to our events because we're not big or fancy enough. It's such a nightmare. I don't know why I keep doing it."

"Maybe because you wanna stick up for the little guys."

"What you're doing is really important."

"I tell myself that every day but it's just so frustrating, you know?"

"So many big donors are only looking for projects that make them look good. They only care about headlines."

"So why did you get into charity work?"

"I got really involved in volunteering at university so when I graduated I decided to stick with it. I studied art, actually, but it's hard to find an arts-related job. I wanted to be an art therapist but it's so hard to get into. It turned out there were more jobs available in the charity sector so… I just sort of… fell into it, I suppose."

"What about you? How did you end up being a bike messenger?"

"I'm good at cycling. And plus there aren't a lot of jobs on the market right now and I needed to make rent so…"

"Actually before my accident I was going to do the fitness test for the fire department."

"You were going to be a firefighter?"

"Well yeah. I was gonna try."

"Just another reason why this whole situation sucks."

"I bet if you get a robotic arm the fire department will still take you."

"You'd be like Robocop but like… Robo… Fireman."

He's actually laughing, for the first time in weeks

"I'm not gonna be Robo fireman."

"You know I think you should just cut out the middle man. Become a superhero."

"Like Daredevil but with a robo arm."

"Will you be my sidekick? Roboman and Catlady: together, they fight crime!"

"I'm not being your sidekick if you call me Catlady!"

"You make me sound like an old woman!"

Her laugh is like music, still

Will it ever not be beautiful?

_[Incoming call] Keith_

_[Call rejected]_

_[you] sorry can't talk right now I'm on another call_

"What would be your superhero name then?"

"I would be Star Princess. And I would have the power of cosmic bodies. The heat of a hundred suns, the gravity of black holes, that kind of thing."

"Wow I am impressed that you have this all thought out."

"You're actually a huge nerd aren't you?"

"Not a HUGE nerd…"

_[Keith] who are you talking to?_

"So which house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw, obviously; I mean even though I didn't study an 'academic' subject I feel that the attributes of Ravenclaw don't just apply to the sciences but also to the arts. And there's no reason why an arts st-- what?"

She stops because he's laughing again

"I didn't even say Harry Potter. That's so adorable."

"Oh, come on. It was… obvious from context cues."

_[you] just a friend_

"I take it back. There's no way you could be my sidekick. I'd have to be yours."

"Will you, Star Princess, accept this humble one-armed Cat Whisperer as your sidekick?"

"Hmmm… I guess you'll do."

"Oouuuuch."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm British. That's how we show affection."

"Oh I see. So this is you being nice?"

"I guess."

"So then I guess I should ask: why are you so nice to me?"

She smiles

She even looks like a Star Princess

"Because I like you. You're sweet and you're good with cats and you make me laugh."

He can't stop smiling. He wonders what it would be like to reach through the screen and run his hands through her hair.

"I like you too. You're a really good friend."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"It's fine. I had selfish reasons."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I was curious to see what your voice sounded like."

"Did it live up to your expectations? Is it a sexy bad boy voice?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Absolutely not. I'm going to ask my future grandchildren to engrave it on my tombstone."

"You wouldn't."

She's laughing again

"Here lies Shirogane Takashi, one-armed cat whisperer… and a sexy bad boy."

"I said you LOOK like a sexy bad boy. You haven't actually done anything to earn a bad boy reputation."

"You need to… steal a motorbike or something."

"Wow. I can't believe I looked up to you, Star Princess. And now you're telling me to commit crime."

"Admit it. You've turned evil. Someone hit you with the red kryptonite."

"You're such a dork."

"It's too late. You already admitted that you like me. No take-backs."

She smirks

"I do like you. But you're still a huge dork."

_[incoming call] Keith_

_[call rejected]_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"That day you texted me a picture of Juniberry… who were you trying to send it to?"

"My friend Nyma. She got a new phone and I put her number in wrong."

"I'm really glad you did."

"Yeah me too."

_[Keith] seriously?_

"Do you have work in the morning?"

"Yeah, back to the grind."

"You should sleep then. My brother keeps calling me so I need to call him back before he implodes."

"Yeah you're right. I should sleep."

"Do you… do you wanna call again some time?"

"Absolutely. We need to discuss the details of our superhero team up, remember?"

That smile is a work of art

"Of course. Goodnight Shiro."

"Goodnight Star Princess."

She's still laughing as she cuts the call.

{Calling Keith_Kogane}

"Finally."

"Hey. Sorry. I was talking to someone else."

"Dude, who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend of mine."

"Why do you look so happy all of a sudden?"

"Why can't I look happy?"

"You were really miserable earlier. I was worried about you. I thought you might want someone to talk to, that's why I called you."

"Thanks, buddy. I'm okay though."

"Clearly. So who were you talking to?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Was it that girl you've been texting?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It's that girl, isn't it? Allura or something?"

"You're blushing! Wait… do you like her?"

"Obviously I like her, we're friends."

"That's not what I meant. You have a crush on her, don't you? That's why you ignored me to talk to her!"

"It's not like that, Keith. I've never even met her."

"But you DO like her."

"Maybe a little bit."

"I knew it!"

"Keith! it's not like that. She's only talking to me because I'm stuck in hospital and she feels sorry for me."

"Oh come on… that can't be true."

"Even if it's not, I'm pretty sure she only sees me as a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a big deal! She's nice but… it's not going anywhere. So just drop it."

"I don't believe you, man. I think it is a big deal."

"I'm gonna hang up on you if you don't shut up about this."

"Fine! Fine. Geez."

_it's totally not a big deal. not at all._

_it's not._

_it's NOT._

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Shiro. Suuuurrrrreeeeee...
> 
> So I went with the idea that Allura is British because she has a British accent in the show, so it seemed to fit. Also Shiro would totally be a firefighter. And you are VERY WELCOME for that mental image.


	4. Siblings Know All Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @alluramoonprincess: your tags on everything always really make me smile and I love how excited you get to read my humble fic :)

+++

**@shiroic_sacrifice** posted a picture

Look, the Venus de Milo doesn't have arms either! #amputee #gallowshumor

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: um excuse you this is plagiarism

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: maybe you're just very inspiring

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: don't take credit for my genius

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: I just realised your IG handle is your superhero name

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: why u tryna give away my secret identity?!?

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: nerd

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: dork

**@only_the_moon_understands** left a comment: you guys realise everyone can see this, right?

+++

[Allura] who's @only_the_moon_understands?

[you] that's my brother Keith

[you] he's always been a bit emo and dramatic

[you] so how long have you been planning your superhero career?

[Allura] oh you know. A normal amount of time.

[Allura] …since I was 12

[you] genuine question: have you ever drawn yourself in a superhero costume

[you] please tell me the answer is yes

[Allura] …yes

[Allura] …more than once

[you] I HAVE TO SEE THIS THAT'S SO ADORABLE

[Allura] YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT

[Allura] NO ONE WILL EVER SEE IT

[Allura] YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE

[you] who would ever believe it if I did?

[Allura] hopefully no one

[you] oh company rep is here. Catch you in a bit Star Princess

[Allura] stop calling me that!

[you] no. never.

+++

[you] heeeeyyyy

[you] you wanna hear some good news?

[Allura] of course

[you] the company rep really liked the sound of your project. She wanted to know more about it. She said you can email her and get a meeting to discuss it

[Allura] OMGGG SHIRO THAT'S AMAZING

[Allura] THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

[you] chill it's nothing

[you] the rep is called Doctor Allie Haggar. Her email is a.haggar@galratech.com

[Allura] wow thank you!!! I will do this first thing tomorrow

[you] it's okay. I hope it works out. She seemed really excited about it

[you] the company kinda has a thing for small obscure projects

[Allura] Shiro I'm going to make this up to you somehow this is honestly so nice of you

[you] you don't need to make it up to me. And even if you did you've done enough to help me already :)

[Allura] how are you so sweet all the time?

[you] well… I have a terrible secret

[you] my mother dropped me in a sack of sugar when I was a baby

[you] the effects… are permanent

[Allura] lmao you are such a huge dork

[you] you keep saying that… and yet… you keep talking to me

[Allura] there's no mystery here. You're kind and you think I'm pretty. That's literally the reason I keep you around

[you] correction: I think you're STUNNING

[Allura] see it's this kind of validation I'm talking about

[Allura] hey can I ask you a question

[you] sure

[Allura] so like… after you get out of hospital… do you want to actually meet up? As in… hang out in real life. Not for 'validation' or whatever but just genuinely it would be really cool to hang out with you for real

[you] ~~are you asking me on a date?~~

[you] ~~like… a date?~~

_ugh no obviously she doesn't mean a DATE get it together_

[you] yeah I'd love that

[you] I mean I'm chill sounds chill

[Allura] sure you are

[Allura] (Face Throwing A Kiss )

[you] (Face Throwing A Kiss )

[Allura] woah pump the brakes at least buy me emoji dinner first lol

[you] you want dinner? I can cook you dinner

[you] I have to get out of this hospital first but I can

[Allura] oh you can cook? Like really cook not "microwave a ready meal and put a sprig of parsley on it" cook

[you] haha yeah for real

[you] so you know I told you I was gonna do the fire department test… I was working out a lot and I had to eat relatively clean to keep up with the fitness regime… so I learned how to cook a bunch of different things

[you] so yeah not to brag but I can cook

[Allura] I need to see these skills for myself

[you] you can. I'll cook for you after I get out of hospital. I figure I owe you that at least after all the help you've given me

[Allura] I thought you said we were even

[you] I'll cook you dinner cos I'm nice?

[Allura] okay I definitely believe that

+++

**@shiroic_sacrifice** posted a picture:

It's testing day! AKA the day the grad students poke me and prod me and check all my vitals. **@itspidge** and **@hunka_burning_love** , you guys make being a lab rat actually fun. #amputee #rehab #nerdsquad

**@itspidge** left a comment: why'd you pick the worst picture of us?

**@hunka_burning_love** left a comment: aww I think we look nice! You're my favourite lab rat Shiro :)

**@just_lance** left a comment: hey **@starprincessallura** is this the guy you won't stop talking about?

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: **@just_lance** DELETE THIS AT ONCE OR I WILL DELETE YOUR FACE

**@just_lance** left a comment: soooo… that's a yes?

**@itspidge** left a comment: hey **@shiroic_sacrifice** is this the GIRL you won't stop talking about?

**@only_the_moon_understands** left a comment: I can confirm that it is

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: …thanks a lot Keith

**@hunka_burning_love** left a comment: hey **@starprincessallura** just so you know Shiro speaks very highly of you and whenever he talks about you his face gets all happy and his eyes go all sparkly

**@shiroic_sacrifice** left a comment: THAT'S NOT WHAT A HYPE MAN DOES HUNK

**@just_lance** left a comment: it's okay buddy Allura gets the same way when she talks about you

**@starprincessallura** left a comment: LANCE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL POST YOUR SPIDEYPOOL FANFIC ONLINE

**@just_lance** left a comment: what? I'm helping!

**@only_the_moon_understands** left a comment: yeah we're helping geez you guys

**@hunka_burning_love** left a comment: exactly

**@itspidge** left a comment: pass me the popcorn

+++

[you] @just_lance?

[Allura] that's my step-brother Lance

[Allura] sorry he can get a bit… overexcited

[you] yeah the grad students can get the same way

[Allura] so what did you tell them about me?

[you] Just that we're friends and I've been talking to you about my recovery

[you] why what did you tell your brother about me?

[Allura] that I texted you a cat pic by mistake and we became friends

[you] clearly they're just getting carried away

[Allura] clearly

_you're so beautiful I want to kiss you until I can't breathe and you called me sexy and we both laughed it off as a joke but I still wonder if you meant something by it and I desperately want to believe that someone as beautiful and funny and kind as you could be interested in someone like me but when I look at myself in the mirror I feel like I'll never be good enough for you_

[you] nothing to see here

[Allura] right

+++

[you] hey you free to chat tonight?

[Allura] yes!

[Allura] I mean… I'm chill it's chill

[you] you stealing my lines now?

[Allura] what time dork?

[you] 9?

[Allura] catch you then :)

+++

{dialing allura_princess}

"Hey!"

"Hey princess."

"I have some good news."

"Me too!"

"After you."

"Okay so… I spoke to Dr Haggar on the phone today."

"Oh cool! How did it go?"

"It was soooo good! We spoke for an hour and she was really interested in all the projects! She said she wants to fund the Arusian project but she might also consider some others. So I have a meeting with her in a couple of weeks to go through our portfolio so she can decide what she wants to support."

She beams like the sunrise

"Wow Allura that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't thank you enough. My project is actually going to get funded! And maybe some others too!"

"Okay your turn. What's up?"

"Okay well… phase 1 of the trial finished today, and they told us who's moving on to phase 2…"

Her eyes go wide

"I'm getting the prosthetic."

"OH MY GODDDD SHIRO! I'm so happy! That's amazing!"

"Yeah it's pretty exciting."

He cracks the smile he's been holding back, but Allura looks like she might cry

She _is_ crying

"Wait are you crying?"

"I'm just really happy and overwhelmed."

"I cry when I'm happy. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Just… don't be upset. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! This is great news. It's way better than my news."

"Well your news is good too."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited. Nervous. Kinda scared."

"I'm feeling all of it. Just… all the emotions in one big pile."

"So what happens now?"

"Well… tomorrow I get prepped for surgery, so they'll move me to a sterile ward. I have to have the connectors put onto my brain and then they run the wires down the inside of my neck to my stump. And I'll get a connector fitted on the stump so the arm can attach."

"Oh my goodness. That sounds intense."

"Yeah. Hence: scared."

"It's actually pretty cool, they use this bio-adaptive material for the implants so the body doesn't reject it. And the wires go in this biological casing that's 3D-printed from our own skin cells. But… I have to have a really long surgery to get everything fitted. Including brain surgery. They'll take out the temporary connectors we used in phase 1 and implant permanent ones."

"That does sound pretty scary. But I'm sure these guys know what they're doing."

He nods

"They're the best. I trust them. But it's also really experimental. So it's a bit of a gamble."

"And this is… tomorrow?"

"The day after. I'll have to spend tomorrow in pre-op and then they'll take me in early Friday to have everything done."

"And then you'll get your arm?"

"Yeah. But I'll have to do a bunch more physio and rehab to get used to it, so I'll be here for another six weeks."

"Oh. Guess I'm not getting a Shiro special home cooked dinner any time soon."

"Sorry Star Princess. Rain check?"

"Of course."

She's smiling, but she also looks worried

"Apparently I did the best out of everyone in phase 1. I was top of the class."

"And you were worried you weren't good enough."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"So when we hang out… what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Probably just chill and watch movies."

"Right. Because you're a huge nerd."

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do?"

"'Hanging out' usually means doing something relaxing. If you want to do activities that's something else."

"I don't mind. Honestly I've been stuck in this hospital so long I'd find anything exciting."

"We could just sit around watching movies and eating snacks and I'd be happy."

She gives him a mischievous smile

"Well if it's excitement you crave I can always sneak into the hospital with ice cream and popcorn."

"Don't even joke about that. This place has INTENSE security. I only have four people on my visitor list and they have to go through a metal detector every time they come in."

"Wow are you serious?"

"Yeah. The technology we're working with is worth billions of dollars. It's guarded like military secrets."

"So… are you going to get in trouble for telling me about it?"

"No, I should be okay. It's not like I emailed you the blueprints for the prosthetic or something."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You won't. Just - don't sneak in the window."

She chuckles.

"Okay fine. The hangout will have to wait."

"I haven't forgotten that you promised to make me dinner, either."

"And you said you'd show me your superhero self-portraits."

"Erm… that did not happen."

He grins at her

"No, no, I need to hear all about it. All your costume ideas, all your superpowers…"

She laughs again

"Stoooop… please. You're making me sound like such a nerd."

"That's cos you ARE a nerd. From a family of nerds, apparently."

"Does your brother really ship Spideypool?"

"Oh yeah. Big time. He tries to pretend he doesn't but… he does."

"Speaking of which… he's yelling right now. Hang on."

("What do you want, butt face!?")

( _"You're taking too long! I'm starting the movie in five minutes! With or without you!"_ )

("Cool so while you're waiting you can just fling yourself into the sun real quick!")

( _"Love you butt face!"_ )

("Love you too!")

"…wait. Why are you laughing?"

"Do you insult everyone that you love?"

"Of course. I'm British. We invented the art of the affectionate insult."

"If a British person is very polite to you, that's when you have to worry. It means we hate you."

"Oh well in that case I guess I should be flattered that you're so impolite to me all the time."

"I'm honestly feeling a little called out."

She doesn't look offended though. Instead, she collapses into a fit of giggles.

"I look forward to the day when you call me butt face. That's when I'll know I've made it."

"Ohmygooosh stooop."

He laughs, the tension and stress momentarily forgotten. Her smile is dazzling, and he's sure he's blushing.

"So what movie are you watching?"

"We're doing a Marvel marathon. We're on Winter Soldier."

"Ooh good one. Don't let me keep you."

"It's okay I've seen it before."

"Yeah but… it's Winter Soldier. Come on."

"Also I'm pretty sure I can still hear your brother yelling."

"…yeah he's not gonna shut up."

"Listen… from tomorrow I won't have my laptop cos I'll be in the sterile ward for my operation. But I'll have my phone if you wanna text."

"Okay. How long will you be in recovery?"

"Probably a couple of days."

"Will you… will you let me know when you get out? I'll worry otherwise."

"Yeah okay. I'll try and text as soon as I can."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing this arm."

"Yeah me too."

( _"Allura, seriously, can you stop chit-chatting with your boyfriend and get out here?"_ )

She looks momentarily horrified, and the warm pink of a blush spreads under her dark skin

"Ugh. Sorry… He has a big mouth."

"It's okay. Keith can be the same so I know how it feels."

"I gotta go before he starts banging pots and pans together."

"That's okay. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Sure. Have a good night."

"You too, Princess."

+++

[Allura] hey

[Allura] how's pre-op going?

+++

[you] sorry. It's hectic. Loads of tests.

[you] i'm the first person to have it done so literally everyone from the company has come to see me at some point

[Allura] wow. It's like you're famous

[you] I wouldn't go that far lol

[you] Pidge and Hunk keep coming by to keep me company though

[Allura] that's nice of them

[you] ugh I gotta go again sorry

+++

[you] sent a picture: armdaytomorrow.jpg

[you] pre-surgery selfie!

[you] I am hooked up to SO. MANY. MACHINES.

[Allura] lol what are they even for?

[you] I don't know. They started trying to explain it but I lost track

[you] neurologist is coming by in five minutes to do EVEN MORE TESTS

[Allura] this is all going to be worth it in the end

[you] yeah I hope so

+++

[Allura] you all set for tomorrow?

[you] yeah I think so

[Allura] you nervous?

[you] a bit. Just trying not to think too much about it.

[you] They put me on sedatives I'm sooooo sleepy right now

[Allura] best of luck for tomorrow. Hope it goes well.

[you] thanks. See you on the other side, Allura

[Allura] good luck Shiro

+++

[Allura] Hey cat whisperer. Just wondering how things are going. Hope your recovery is going well. Text me when you can.

[Allura] p.s. you're still a huge dork

+++

[Allura] Shiro?

+++

[Allura] you there?

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cool to make Allura and Lance siblings cos I think they would have a fun brother-sister dynamic, so I decided to make them step-siblings. And finally! The other Paladins are all here!


	5. Everybody Loves a Good Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I took a little break from this to work on some other things, but I'm back! With an update! In which we finally get some Paladin shenanigans! Thank you for all the nice comments that have kept me going :3

+++

[you] Hey Allura

[Allura] Shiro! OMG are you okay? I was getting so worried!

[you] it's not Shiro. It's Keith. Shiro's brother.

[Allura]. Oh. Is he alright? It's been a week and I haven't heard anything.

[you] Shiro's okay. He's still in recovery. They put him in an induced coma after the operation to help the swelling go down. We thought he'd be awake by now but the doctors are monitoring him and they keep saying he needs more time to recover.

[Allura] Did something go wrong with the operation? Is that why it's taking so long?

[Allura] I'm sorry that was very personal. You don't have to answer that.

[you] No it's fine. Shiro would want you to know, that's why I thought I'd text you. Nothing went wrong and the doctors all seem really pleased with how well it went. But this is a brand new procedure and it's never been tried before. They underestimated how long it would take for his body to adapt to the implants. Especially the neurological attachments.

[Allura] so he's really fine? He's okay?

[you] yeah he's okay, they just don't know how long they need to keep him under for. But we're hoping he'll wake up in the next couple of days.

[Allura] I see. Thank you for telling me, Keith. I really appreciate it as I know I'm not family.

[you] sure

[you] hey… I know Shiro might hate me for telling you this but… ever since he started texting you he's been loads better

[Allura] what do you mean, better?

[you] Before… he was just going through the motions. He wasn't really happy or hopeful. But then he started talking to you, and it was like… something just changed. He stopped hating himself. He stopped believing the accident ruined his life for good. He started laughing and smiling again.

[you] He started that IG account and he's been so excited about it. He still has bad days but he bounces back. I don't know what you said to him but… you somehow gave him a whole new perspective

[you] Honestly… I've never seen him this happy. Even before the accident.

[you] I guess what I'm trying to say is… thanks. I feel like I have my brother back because of you.

[Allura] Thank you, Keith. That's very sweet of you to say.

[Allura] I hope Shiro doesn't hate you for telling me

[you] guess I'll find out when he wakes up

+++

[you] hey princess

[Allura] Shiro?

[you] yeah I see Keith's been texting you from my phone

[you] but it's me

[you] your friendly neighbourhood cat whisperer

[Allura] how are you?

[you] hopped up on pain meds. Sleeping a lot

[Allura] you had me worried there for a bit

[you] yeah sorry. In my defence I was in a coma though

[Allura] so I heard

[you] you're soek oiekdiwokdfk kdfow

[Alllura] …what?

+++

[you] omggg I knocked out on the pain meds

[Allura] what were you trying to type?

[you] I have NO IDEA

[you] I'm completely out of it

[Allura] why don't you just get some rest and text me when you're fully conscious

[you] you're so smart and beautiful

[you] I awnt feiowa to kdwo akjfoea

[Allura] …ooookay I'll text you tomorrow

+++

[you] I know I texted you yesterday because I can see all the messages but… I can't remember any of it

[Allura] it's okay you were pretty out of it

[Allura] how are you feeling today?

[you] getting better. I'm off most of the meds so I feel less woozy. And I can get up and walk around my room.

[you] my stump is REALLY hurting though

[Allura] is it… supposed to?

[you] They put a titanium pin in the bone so I'd be a bit worried if it didn't

[Allura] ouch

[Allura] when will you get your arm fitted?

[you] Hopefully in the next couple of days

[you] don't worry I'll send you a pic :)

[Allura] speaking of pictures…

[Allura] sent you a picture: meandjuni.jpg

[Allura] she's getting really friendly and now she climbs all over me

[you] so perfect. So adorable

[you] the cat's pretty cute too

[Allura] lmaoooo Shiro stop

+++

**@just_lance** started a group chat

**@just_lance** added **@itspidge** , **@hunka_burning_love** , and **@only_the_moon_understands** to the group chat

**@just_lance** changed the name of the group to "Hook a sister up!"

**@just_lance** okay I think we all know why we're here

**@itspidge** uuuummmmmm WHAT?

**@hunka_burning_love** yeah what is this. No offence but we don't even know you

**@just_lance** guys! This is an intervention!

**@just_lance** my sister won't stop talking about Shiro. And you confirmed he keeps talking about her. We have to get them together!

**@hunka_burning_love** Wait… you're Allura's brother, right?

**@hunka_burning_love** Is this some kind of matchmaking scam?

**@just_lance** What? NO! I'm serious! Allura deserves love and happiness and I'm going to make it happen for her

**@itspidge** By sneaking around behind her back and messing around in her life?

**@just_lance** I'M DOING THIS OUT OF LOVE!

**@only_the_moon_understands** why in the EVER LOVING FUCK am I in this group chat?!?!?!?!

**@just_lance** you're Shiro's brother. You're our direct line to Shiro. We need you to convince him to go along with our plans

**@only_the_moon_understands** ??????????!!!???!?!?!???!?!?!????

**@itspidge** there's no "we" in this situation. This is all your idea

**@hunka_burning_love** yeah I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this. I mean I'd love to see Shiro happy… and he does talk about Allura a lot… in a very fond way

**@hunka_burning_love** I dunno where I'm going with this

**@just_lance** so you're in?!?!

**@hunka_burning_love** aawwwwww what the heck. I can't resist true love!

**@itspidge** HUNK it's not "true love" they've never even been in the same room as each other

**@hunka_burning_love** so? You can love someone without being in a room with them. You can tell if you like someone just by talking to them!

**@only_the_moon_understands** I'm leaving this group

**@just_lance** NO COME ON!

**@just_lance** Keith… ma man… ma buddy… you want Shiro to be happy right?

**@only_the_moon_understands** I'm neither your man nor your buddy

**@just_lance** but you're Shiro's brother! You of all people should want him to be happy! And have a chance at looooooovvvvvveeeeeee

**@only_the_moon_understands** don't say love like that

**@hunka_burning_love** yeah come on Keith don't you want to help out Shiro? You've heard the way he talks about her, wouldn't it be great to get them together?

**@only_the_moon_understands** uuuuugggggghhhhh I can't believe I'm gonna go along with this

**@just_lance** YES THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

**@just_lance** okay Pidge. Are you in or out?

**@itspidge** I'm in. But only because I love a good scheme

**@just_lance** ALRIGHT!

**@just_lance** my plan is this: I'm going to sound out Allura and see how she feels about Shiro. Keith, you do the same on your end. Then we need a plan to force matters

**@only_the_moon_understands** why is my job snooping? I'm terrible at snooping! Shiro's gonna know I'm angling for something

**@itspidge** so just angle. If he likes her he'll start gushing as soon as you ask and we'll have proof

**@only_the_moon_understands** Shiro's not like that. Anyway he already told me he likes her

**@just_lance** WHATTT?!!?!?!?!?!!??!!?

**@just_lance** and you were just sitting on this highly important fact??!?!?

**@only_the_moon_understands** What was I supposed to do, cupid? Tell a bunch of strangers on Instagram that my brother likes a girl?

**@itspidge** Did he say "like"? What was his wording exactly? How deep does the rabbit hole go?

**@only_the_moon_understands** I asked if he liked her and he said 'maybe a little bit'. I didn't get more out of him than that

**@itspidge** That's way too vague. What does 'maybe a little bit' even mean?

**@hunka_burning_love** Yeah I'm with Pidge on this one. Keith ma man you gotta get us more deets

**@only_the_moon_understands** How exactly am I supposed to do that?

**@just_lance** Get Shiro drunk and pump him for information

**@itspidge** dude he's in a HOSPITAL on a highly controlled clinical trial. He's not allowed to get drunk

**@just_lance** try and set him up with other people!

**@itspidge** Again: hospital. Confinement. Not allowed visitors.

**@hunka_burning_love** why don't you just hang out with him and chill and maybe subtly bring it up and see what he says?

**@only_the_moon_understands** It'll never work. Shiro needs to be attacked directly otherwise he'll pretend to be innocent. And if I ask him directly he'll get suspicious and wonder why I care

**@hunka_burning_love** Don't you guys ever talk about this stuff?

**@only_the_moon_understands** not really

**@just_lance** that's so weird. I've told Allura about every crush I've ever had since I was 9

**@only_the_moon_understands** Well good for you but Shiro's not like that

**@only_the_moon_understands** Anyway we don't even know if Allura likes Shiro

**@just_lance** I'm pretty sure she does

**@itspidge** 'pretty sure' ain't gonna cut it either dude. We need confirmation

**@hunka_burning_love** yeah come on Lance. That's not enough to go on. We can't toy with Shiro's emotions like that. You have to find out if your sister likes him first

**@itspidge** it should be easy since you're apparently soooo close

**@just_lance** I didn't say that! I said I told her about MY crushes, not the other way around!

**@only_the_moon_understands** looks like it's you that needs to go snooping then, CUPID

**@just_lance** can you please stop calling me that? I'm just a concerned citizen trying to do my part to make the world a better place

**@only_the_moon_understands** Yeah well unless you can get some confirmation that your sister likes Shiro, I'm not going along with this. He just lost his arm and had major surgery, he doesn't need to get his heart broken on top of that

**@just_lance** You know what? FINE. Challenge accepted

**@only_the_moon_understands** It's not a challenge dude

**@just_lance** I SAID CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

+++

[Lance] Hey so quick question, are you into Shiro?

[Allura] What are you planning you evil genius? I don't trust you

[Lance] Nothing! I just noticed you were really worried last week while he was in for his surgery

[Lance] Is that cos you LIKE HIM like him?

[Lance] you can tell me

[Allura] No I can't. Because (a) you have a big mouth and will blab to everyone you know, and (b) you will tease me about it forever

[Lance] I can see why you like him. I mean he's super hot

[Allura] …not even gonna touch that

[Lance] but you want to, right?

[Allura] Ugh Lance why do you even care who I like?

[Lance] Because you're my sister, and I love you. And I don't want you to be lonely. And if there's someone you like I think you should go for it

[Allura] Well there's no one and I'm not going to go for it, so you can drop it

[Lance] Come on, Allura. You talk about him all the time! I know how you get when you like someone

[Allura] Lance, please. It's not like that. He's a very good friend but… we've never even met in real life! And he only talks to me because he's stuck in hospital and he's bored and he doesn't have anyone else to talk to

[Lance] Oh come on. I'm sure that's not true

[Allura] Please just drop it? Shiro's very sweet but that's it. We are JUST FRIENDS.

[Lance] fine. Fine. I believe you

[Allura] Lance…

[Lance] What?!? I said I believe you!

+++

**@just_lance** GUYS we have a problem

**@only_the_moon_understands** is it you and your attitude?

**@just_lance** that's hurtful but I'm gonna let it slide

**@just_lance** Allura won't admit she likes Shiro

**@itspidge** Maybe because she… doesn't like him?

**@just_lance** No! She definitely likes him!

**@just_lance** I know how she gets when she likes someone. I KNOW she likes him

**@itspidge** Oh come on!

**@only_the_moon_understands** So basically… you have nothing

**@just_lance** The only reason she won't admit it is because she thinks your brother is only talking to her because he's bored

**@only_the_moon_understands** How about you just admit that this whole idea was a bust. Your sister doesn't like my brother. End of story

**@only_the_moon_understands** Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave this group and then go and encourage my brother to stop talking to a girl who's NEVER GOING TO LIKE HIM BACK

**@just_lance** Keith! No, please, come on! I can prove she likes him! I just need more time!

**@only_the_moon_understands** GOODBYE CUPID

**@just_lance** C'mon! I'm serious. How did you know Shiro liked my sister? Huh? You must have been able to tell

**@just_lance** You know your brother and you know what he's like and you can TELL when he likes someone. Right?

**@only_the_moon_understands** Ugh… I guess

**@just_lance** Well, Allura is the same for me. I KNOW when she likes someone. She talks about them a lot and she gets all happy and flustered. And that's how she gets about Shiro

**@just_lance** Sooooo… if we all work together, we can get proof that she likes him

**@itspidge** Not to throw a spanner in the works, but we also need more deets on how Shiro feels about Allura

**@only_the_moon_understands** uh-uh. No way. He already said he likes her a bit, I'm not going to push any more until we know this is going somewhere

**@itspidge** Alright fine. We get the info on Allura first and then we decide how to proceed. Agreed?

**@hunka_burning_love** Awww this is nice you guys! We're working together to bring two people together! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside

**@just_lance** Me too, Hunk. Me too

+++

[you] So now that I'm a bit more awake, tell me: what did I miss while I was out?

[Allura] lol well… Juniberry will sit in Lance's lap now

[Allura] You missed four selfies from me which you obviously need to catch up on

[Allura] and I'm meeting Dr Haggar next week! My manager is coming along too

[you] Oh wow sounds great! Hope it goes well

[Allura] How are you feeling? Still in pain?

[you] it's loads better. Plus the doctor just came round to tell me that tomorrow is arm day

[Allura] You mean… it's getting fitted? Tomorrow?

[you] Yup. Tomorrow!

[Allura] YES ARM DAY IS FINALLY HERE!

[Allura] You must be so excited

[you] I am. I can't wait

[you] They keep telling me not to get excited but… I can't help it lol

[you] They think I might not be able to use it straight away. I'll have to get used to it and practice

[Allura] but still… it's pretty exciting

[you] it's VERY exciting

[you] I can't wait to show you a pic of my new arm

[Allura] I can't wait to see it

[Allura] aaaaaaawwwww… I'm so happy you're getting an arm!

[you] Hey I gotta go. But I'll text you tomorrow and let you know how it goes

[Allura] Can't wait :)

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Keith being socially awkward and terribly out of his depth is maybe my favourite thing to write. HE'S DOING HIS BEST. Hope you all enjoyed the update, I'll try and post the next chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably run to about 14/15 chapters? But everything I write gets progressively longer and more involved so who knows where this baby is going!
> 
> Shoutout to everyone on Tumblr who encouraged me to write this, and especially daydreamsandwikiwalks for encouraging me to post it.


End file.
